Earth Moves Under My Feet
by Hyrate
Summary: Lucy felt the ground shaking and realized it was only Natsu! Kana felt the ground shaking and thought it was just the alcohol! But why's the earth moving? EXPLICIT CONTENT! RATED M! LEMON x LEMON!


**-Earth Moves Under My Feet-**

-_Hyrate-_

**_RATED M- Mature/Adult Content_**

**_WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18_**

**_LEMON x LEMON ALERT!_**

**_R&R: READ at your own RISK!_**

* * *

"Are you going out with Natsu?" Mirajane asked with a casual smile on her beautiful face.

Lucy's eyes bulged at the question. She was in the process of drinking a glass of juice when she heard it and had to splutter all of it out in fear of choking to death.

"*cough*! *cough!"

"Ahh—Lucy-chan, are you okay?" Mira put both palms on her lips and offered the mage another glass of water, "here."

"Mira-san!" Lucy managed to say after drinking the glass and with tears on her eyes, "what are you saying all of a sudden!?"

Mira tinkled a laugh and looked around the guild. The whole guild was full with everyone around. Drinking, fighting, sleeping and singing—it was all happening at the guild all at once that evening. It was partly because everyone was celebrating being able to get back in the guild from their different assignments, and partly because everyone just wanted to have a good time.

Natsu and Lucy have also just returned from a mission where the two tagged along as partners. Lucy enjoyed all the rest of the trip and even though Natsu caused a little ruckus in their plan, both enjoyed the job. Being together as partners was already a given and this doesn't seem strange to anyone at all—but to be asked so directly by someone was something Lucy was not expecting.

"But you two are such good partners," Mira said this in a matter of fact tone with one index finger up as if telling someone that one jewel plus one jewel makes two, "and you've been together for long… haven't you thought of taking it up on the next stage?"

Lucy blinked at Mira and then scanned the room for her partner as well. Natsu was arguing with Gray as usual—an argument which seemed to have already been resulting in less garments.

Lucy had to sigh and wave a hopeless hand at Mirajane's face.

"Nah… that'd be impossible with Natsu. I'd rather be with a drunkard."

"You called me?"

"Ah!" Lucy jumped up in surprise when Kana came with a breath of alcohol, "that was fast!"

A large barrel was on Kana's left hand and she was swinging it so confidently around.

"Er—Kana, you're already drunk." Lucy pointed out while Mira watched them quietly.

"Huh?" Kana blinked at her with raised eyebrows, "who would I be if I'm not?"

Lucy made a face and then sighed, "Y-yeah… I guess so."

"Kana-chan, don't raise your legs like that—it's inappropriate!"

"Huh? Who would I be if I don't raise it!?"

"Ahh… you're already really drunk…"

Lucy watched Kana and Mirajane for awhile and then her eyes sought Natsu again.

She looked up again to find him chatting with Lisana. A jolt of jealousy overcame the mage.

"Always friendly to everybody, what an idiot." She muttered aggressively—and then snatching up Kana's barrel—she took a mighty gulp.

"H-hey!"

"Lucy-chan!"

Lucy slammed the barrel down with eyebrows twitching. Then she breathed in disgust.

"Euww… yuck…"

"Oh, Lucy, you shouldn't have…" Mira said in concern, "I'll get you a glass of hot tea,"

And off she disappeared.

"What for?" Kana called her, "it's just one gulp? Who gets drunk with a gulp?"

Lucy gave a might hiccup. Kana raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously?"

Lucy blinked a little and shook her head.

"What's with all the stars…around?"

Kana made a face and then drop another full barrel on the counter with a smile.

"Come on, Lu! They say one gulp can really make you dizzy—another would make you happy!"

"Doesn't that sound…?" Lucy muttered to herself but couldn't think straight. She gave the barrel a look and then took it and drank… after a few seconds…" euww…..!"

Mirajane came out of the counter carrying a glass of water when what she saw made her stop on her tracks. Kana was already away on another table but someone has already replace her sit—Laxus. He was sitting there quietly beside Lucy who was chugging on her third barrel.

"H-hey—!"Mirajane nearly cried out as she tried to snatch the barrel away from the mage, "Lucy-chan, a-are you okay?"

"Ohhh—Mira—san…" Lucy hiccupped with her face all red and warm, "why's your hair white?"

"Eh?" Mirajane looked slightly taken aback and the turned her gaze to Laxus, "w-why didn't you stop her drinking?"

Laxus looked up with his electrifying blue eyes and shrugged.

"Sorry. I thought it was normal that girls nowadays drink."

"That's just Kana!"

"I told her she shouldn't be drinking, but he said 'big ass' like me shouldn't talk."

Mira caught Laxus' eyes and for a moment, it was like lips were going to split into a smile.

"Miraahh!" Lucy suddenly went on with a drunk voice, "why's your boobs so big? Can I touch it?"

It was Laxu's turn to look—but this time he really smiled. Mirajane's whole face reddened.

"T-that's…" she looked at Lucy helplessly and had to sigh.

Lucy hiccuped and dropped her head on the counter.

* * *

The next thing Lucy knew, everything was moving. She felt sleepy but still, the fact that the she was moving even without her feet walking was disturbing so she forced herself to wake up. She opened her eyes and felt that someone was carrying her in his broad back against her chest. The earth wasn't moving after all.

Now she felt warm around her stomach. It felt good. The night sky was above her and whoever was carrying her was very gentle.

"Ah? Are you awake, Lucy?"

Lucy's eyes rounded and then raised her head a little.

"Eh? Natsu?"

Natsu Salamander grinned at her sideways. Lucy nearly panicked and tried to scramble down but Natsu held her legs firmly on his sides, trapping her and even making her nervous.

"H-hey, stop moving around! You can't walk yet!" said Natsu.

"B-but…"

"You'll just get dizzy. Come on, it's alright, your house is near anyways."

Lucy watched Natsu and decided to obey. She flung both her arms on his neck and placed her head near his neck.

"Why the heck did you drink with Kana, anyways?" Natsu wanted to know, "I thought you didn't like drinking, Lucy?"

"I—I didn't!" Lucy answered, feeling suddenly aware that her chest was too close to his back. Can't Natsu feel that?

"Heh?" Natsu cried after a moment, surprising her, "Oh look, I can see your house!"

They arrive on her apartment with Natsu opening the door. When they were there, Lucy didn't lower herself down. She was still clutching on Natsu's neck like a child with her eyes firmly close.

Natsu slowly prodded her.

"Lucy? Lucy we're here."

Then before Natsu knew it, he felt Lucy bite his ears. It brought goosebumps all over his body.

"H-hey!"

"Idiot, that's just a bite," she muttered. But then her tongue went over his neck, startling him.

"Lucy—why are you licking my neck?" he wanted to know but his innocent tone brought Lucy to give up.

"Natsu…" Lucy murmured, "why are you so stupid?"

"Eh?" Natsu blinked and then felt the girl slide down the floor of her room. She walked around looking daze and Natsu watched her nervously for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" he asked with hands ready to catch her, "Lucy?"

"I'm not…damn, why's the floor moving?" Lucy murmured and dropped on her bed in all fours. She had her right arm shielding her eyes so the dragon slayer wasn't sure if she was still awake.

Natsu watched her and when she didn't move for at least a minute, he walked toward her slowly.

"L-Lucy?" he hesitated a little, aware that she was in her miniskirt and that her legs were wide open which was facing him so boldly. He could see her panties clearly. It was white. "A-are you asleep now?"

"It's hot," came Lucy's soft voice and she moved her body in an uncomfortable way, "I can't breathe…"

Natsu froze and felt himself gulp. He just stood her watching her grasp her body and move her legs in discomfort.

"W-what…" the dragon slayer muttered as he walked in close enough to touch her feet, "d-d'you want me to help you undress?"

Lucy removed her arms from her eyes and sat up that nearly surprised Natsu.

"Geez! Do I have to tell you everything!?"

The two blinked at each other, until Natsu climbed up the bed and held her arms. Lucy was surprised by the suddenness of their position and had to look the dragon slayer in the eyes.

"W-wait…" she whispered as his hands slipped down the hook of her skirt. She held her breath when he gently removed her garment, leaving only that piece of white cloth hiding her private part. She then waited as he unbuttoned her upper dress and threw it on the floor, leaving her delicate bra nearly falling off her shoulder.

"Lucy…" Natsu muttered when he laid her down the bed.

"Natsu…" her face was all red. She was nervous by his next explorations and couldn't believe it when-

Natsu reached out and pulled a warm blanket up her neck.

"Have a nice sleep." Natsu's grin was at its widest.

"EH?" Lucy stared as Natsu jumped out of the bed and walked casually toward the door. She blinked still when he opened it and grinned at her so foolishly.

"Next time don't even try catching up with Kana! She's not a human, okay? Have a good night then!"

And the door shut close behind him.

Lucy was left staring at the door with her mouth hanging open.

Utter silence.

"What…?" she muttered with jaw still dropped, "that idiot…just left?"

The door then banged open again with Natsu—

"Lucy! I forgot to tell you about the reward from our last assign—ACK!"

For Lucy threw a pillow on his face.

"Shut up!" she raged on, slipping her legs down the floor and wearing her slippers, "I had enough from an idiot like you!"

Natsu removed the pillow from his face with a confused expression. He watched as Lucy cross her arms with that angry vein pounding on the side of her head. She didn't look sleepy, nor drunk, nor happy at all.

"Huh?"

"Don't you huh me, idiot, Idiot, IDIOT! GEEEZ! I must really be out of my mind to think that luring you here would work out!"

"Eh?"

"See? You didn't even know half of what I did! What am I expecting from someone like you? I can just laugh at myself now!"

"So… you're not drunk?"

"W-well… a little while ago but everything's a bit clearer now… anyways— what kind of man are you!?"

"I don't understand…"

Lucy grinded her teeth impatiently and walked up to him with her right hand slamming pass his right head and shutting the door close. Natsu gulped and shrunk a little from the door way feeling more nervous than ever. Against an angry mage like that, he felt like he couldn't do anything.

"L-Lucy, calm down…" he tried but it was futile.

"I said be quiet!" Lucy was really on to him, "A fine girl's already putting herself into your hands and you just walked out of the door like it was nothing! Am I not enough? Didn't you feel anything at all?"

"But Lucy…" he began again.

"Quiet!" she told him, coming closer, "I thought it was a perfect chance to be together like this but you totally blew it! Ooooh! I shouldn't even be facing you now out of shame! But for some reason I'm just irritated—"

"Lucy—"

"Of all the people, why must I choose you? You didn't even budge an eye when you saw me almost naked! You're a hopeless case, you know that? A hopeless case!"

As she nearly chews him out, she suddenly felt something sticking to her legs. Distracted by this, she looked down to see Natsu's cock standing inside his pants.

"Ehh… this is?" she muttered to herself

Lucy blinked at it, and then looked up at Natsu who was pouting and wasn't looking her way.

The mage looked down Natsu's erection again… and then this time, a smile played across her lips.

"I knew you weren't that hopeless." She whispered.

Natsu felt goosebumps all over his body when he felt her hand hold his manhood.

"L-Lucy!" he breathed, looking at her to see that she was looking up at him too. She circled her other arm on his neck and kissed him there. Another shot of struck him again.

And Lucy was enjoying herself as she kissed his neck, licked his ears and finally felt his lips to hers while her hands play at his exposed chest. God, she loves his chest and gave it a nip or two.

"You idiot," she whispered, kissing him again with an open mouth which he could not refuse and the two shared a long, wet kiss with their tongues playing. Lucy had slipped her hands inside his pants and was caressing his long erection quite fondly.

"Oh…" he breathed when he cupped her breasts with his bare hands, allowing her bra to fall down the floor, "Lucy… this is…"

"Shh…." She kissed him again, "just do it properly…"

Natsu gazed at her and then without question, seized her breast and swallowed it whole.

"Ahh…" Lucy embraced him tightly with her body warming up with him, "N-Natsu…"

Natsu carried her to the bed where he spread her under him. The two continued kissing while the dragon slayer's hand touched all the possible places that would please her. At least, it was not a hard task to find out. Lucy was vulnerable on the breast, her butt, her waist and down her thigh. It was deep down her thigh where his right hand rested.

It was making Lucy crazy.

"More… please…" she whispered on his ears.

Knowing that she liked his touches, Natsu pulled himself away from her embrace and slid down her legs. He pushed her thighs apart and stared at her opening.

"H-hey! Don't stare at it like that!" she cried when she noticed her gaze and tried to get up from the bed.

"I can't help it," Natsu breathed, his mouth slowly moving toward her delicate arena and kissing it.

"N-yaaaa~!" Lucy's voice was sweet. She curved and tossed on the bed with her legs being held down by Natsu who was savouring her from below. "Ohh!"

When he came up, he was licking the side of his mouth and his eyes were full of power.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this."

Lucy smiled from the bed.

"Bakka."

The next thing, he was driving her on the edge with their bodies linked. He was on top of her and grinding her on the bed deeply while she clutched on his broad shoulder. The rhythm of their body was fast and upbeat with both sweating so hard. The bed went on with their movements with little creaking sound that added excitement to their ears.

"Y-you're so damn hot inside, Lucy," he gritted his teeth and clutched on to her large breasts which he never let go, "god, you feel great inside!"

She answered him with cries. "Oh! Oh! Ahhh! Oh! Ahh!"

When climax hit its peak, both mages were out of breath and exhausted.

Minutes later, Lucy was lying on her stomach with Natsu half lying to top of her. His hands were under her stomach, clutching to her breasts.

"Natsu," Lucy smiled, "I feel you're hard again… you pervert."

Natsu mumbled something incoherent that made Lucy sigh in satisfaction.

"By the way, it was a good thing Mirajane called you to carry me… otherwise I'd have woken up in the bar beside Kana."

"Hnn? What are you talking about? Mira didn't call me."

Lucy raised her head and blinked.

"Eh? Then Laxus?"

Natsu shook his head. "There wasn't anyone beside you when I found you sleeping on the bar. I remember seeing you drinking with Kana so I just told myself to carry you."

"But what about Mira and Laxus?"

"Who knows? But I think I swear I saw Laxus' back disappearing behind the counter that time."

Lucy made a face.

"W-well… I suppose I'll just talk to Mira about it… ehh… Natsu, your hands…"

"Why? I told you I got the hang of it."

"Uh… I don't think that's an appropriate expression for this—ahh wait,! Ahh! Natsu! K-kyaaaahh~!"

* * *

Kana uncomfortably sat up from where she was lying and scratched her armpit. She looked around the dark guild and yawned. Rubbing her eyes, she slides her legs down the floor and made her way inside the counter.

As she entered inside the backdoor room and grabbed a bottle of alcohol, she felt the floor moving. Thinking she was only drunk, she swayed a little, but then she noticed the walls were somewhat moving too. Raising her eyes in confusion, that was when she noticed the power that was making everything move. Two people were on the other side leaning on the wall. Blinking to herself in a sleepy manner, Kana tried to focus her sight.

That was when she saw Laxus carrying the naked Mirajane around the body and pressng her on the wall. Mirajane blinked at Kana and she to her. Then Laxus looked up with an ugly expression at the distraction.

Kana stared at them, and then turned her head away.

"Geez," she told herself when she went back to her sleeping table, "get a room! Idiots!"

Inside the counter, the woman's satisfied cries continued like nothing happened.

"Kyaa~!"

* * *

**-THE END-**


End file.
